Depravity and the Forbidden Quadrille/Plot
The episode opens in a candlelit courtyard where Ritsuka is dressed in a dark blue wedding dress and walking towards a mysterious man (Lord Nesta) while the 'Bride of Darkness' ("Yami no Hanayome" 闇の花嫁) is heard in the background. The man asks her in English; 'Where is the "Forbidden Grimoire"?' He continues saying that no one has ever seen the "grimoire" and whoever holds it has the power to control the whole world and more. As he says this, Ritsuka is immediately levitated off the ground, towards a round window where the moon is full and crimson red. The scene then changes to the Tachibana residence where Ritsuka is cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Her mother, Maria Tachibana, having had just woken up, goes to the kitchen to greet her. Ritsuka greets her mother back and she asks her if she stayed up late last night again. Maria yawns and explains that it was because her deadline is coming soon and Ritsuka tells her not to overwork herself. Ritsuka then goes into the garden and she happily sighs that today is another great day, before picking some freshly grown leaves for the salad. She and Maria then sit down to eat and Ritsuka tells her mother that she will prepare dinner tonight, saying that she doesn't have to work today. Maria happily thanks her, saying that she will use this time to finish translating a manuscript for a magazine. As they discuss the manuscript, the phone rings and Ritsuka answers it. It's her brother, Lindo, who is currently studying overseas in England. After breakfast, Ritsuka prepares to head to school and is just about to leave, but Maria tells her to wait, saying it's Monday. Maria takes out a small sachet from Ritsuka's pendant and replaces it with a new one. Ritsuka comments on how she finds it adorable that her mother loves these sorts of charms, which surprises Maria who immediately disagrees. She firmly tells Ritsuka to consider the pendant as an important charm rather than being adorable. Ritsuka says she understands and Maria suddenly embraces her. She quietly tells Ritsuka to enjoy her day and she sees her off out of the house. As Ritsuka makes her way to school, she sings 'Premonition of the Wind' ("Kaze no Yokan" 風の予感) while reminiscing about her childhood. Upon arriving at Shikō Academy, she is greeted by her best friend and classmate, Azuna Kuzuha. They discuss about homework until one of their female classmates calls out to Ritsuka asking her what she has done. This confuses Ritsuka until she sees the notice board in the main hall. There, she sees an urgent notice from the Student Council President, Rem Kaginuki to immediately report to the 'Third Library'. This shocks Ritsuka and Azuna asks her what has happened. Ritsuka protests that she hasn't done anything wrong and she gets a bit tensed when she sees some students whispering about her. Azuna asks her if she will be okay and Ritsuka replies that she'll just go see what they want from her. The scene then changes to the corridors leading to the 'Third Library'. Ritsuka nervously enters the hallway, and as she ascends the stairs leading to the library, the Student Council members introduce themselves through their song, 'We, The Shikō Academy Student Council' ("Warera Shiko Gakuen Seitokai" 我ら四皇學園生徒会). Ritsuka enters the large doors to the library and she gets stunned seeing how large and vast the library is. Her thoughts are interrupted when Rem asks her if she is Ritsuka Tachibana whom he summoned. She says she is and Rem introduces himself as the Student Council President. He approaches her saying that they received a note about her violating the school regulations. This infuriates Ritsuka who denies having done such a thing. She demands to know who wrote the note and its contents, but Rem says that he's the one asking the questions here. Ritsuka snaps back at him saying she should have a say in this too. Urie Sogami amusingly comments on how Ritsuka is talking back at Rem. Mage Nanashiro says that this is interesting and Shiki Natsumezaka's eyes widen with excitement as he says that it's getting exciting. Rem suddenly tells Ritsuka that she is quite intriguing which startles her. Silence fills the library and Ritsuka falls into a trance-like state as the room darkens. Rem drops the piece of paper he was holding in his hands, revealing it to be a blank submission feedback form instead of a written note. He tilts Ritsuka's face upwards then whispers into her ear that he actually summoned her here to ask her something. Rem pulls away and starts to lean in towards Ritsuka again, but a bright light is suddenly emitted from her pendant, repelling him away from her. The other members of the Student Council are blinded by the bright light and everything goes back to normal. Ritsuka snaps out of her trance-like state having no recollection of what had just happened. Assuming they are still accusing her of violating the school rules, she firmly tells them that she hasn't done anything wrong and excuses herself. Ritsuka dashes out of the library and once she is gone, Urie comments on how surprising her pendant was. Shiki says that Ritsuka seems to be unaware of what's going to happen next and pities her. Mage tells Rem that things are going to be harder, but Rem says it's not a problem. As he returns to his desk, he tells the Student Council members that next time, it's checkmate as he places the 'King' shōgi piece on the board. Outside, Ritsuka angrily mutters how infuriating the Student Council were until Azuna appears, asking her how the confrontation went. Ritsuka tells Azuna that the Student Council were accusing her of violating the school rules and refusing to give her a say in this. She continues saying that she can't believe Rem is really like that when everyone goes crazy about him. Azuna asks her if she won't be summoned again, but Ritsuka tells her that if they do, she won't go. She then calms down and tells Azuna that they're leaving. The rest of the day progresses normally until Ritsuka returns home. Upon arriving outside her house, she is horrified to see the front gates broken and the garden overturned. Ritsuka dashes towards the porch and peers in through the window to find a mysterious man (Jek) accompanied by two other men ransacking her house. She backs away with fright and drops her bag of groceries causing Jek to look up. One of his minions tells him that the object they are looking for is in another room and the men leave. Once they are gone, Ritsuka peers out of her hiding place and Maria weakly calls out to her from inside. Ritsuka stares through the window in shock when she sees her mother sprawled on the ground all battered, bruised and bleeding from her neck. She attempts to go inside, but Maria tells her not to and she weakly gestures her daughter to escape while she still can. Ritsuka calls the police, but when they arrive, her house is back to normal and Maria is nowhere to be seen. This confuses her and the police refuse to believe her story and leave. Ritsuka attempts to call Maria, but she is unable to reach her, so she calls Lindo instead. Her brother picks up and Ritsuka tells him what had happened. Lindo is seemingly aware of Ritsuka's situation and he tells her that he'll return to Japan immediately. He instructs her to stay at Azuna's house until he gets back, but Ritsuka protests that she has to stay at home just in case Maria ''does ''come back. Lindo tells her she can't, because 'those men' will return. Just before Lindo hangs up, he tells his sister to make sure the pendant is on her all the time. Ritsuka decides to listen to her brother for now and she contacts Azuna, who immediately tells her to come over. Ritsuka leaves a note for her mother while she prepares an overnight bag. While on her way to Azuna's house, Jek and his two minions from earlier on appear in front of her, blocking her path. Ritsuka demands to know what they did to her mother, but Jek's minions grab her from behind and they pinion her. Jek leans in towards Ritsuka and he asks her for the location of the "Forbidden Grimoire". His eyes glow red, but Ritsuka squints in pain and turns away. This startles Jek who then notices her pendant and he exclaims that it's the verbena. Car lights appear and Jek turns around to find Rem standing outside his limousine. Rem orders them to let go of Ritsuka, but Jek tells him that he's not going to let him get in the way. Jek's minions release Ritsuka, and they lunge at Rem but he easily fights them off. Ritsuka's eyes are still hurting, thus making it hard for her to see what's happening. Jek escapes when Rem uses his powers to annihilate the minions. By the time Ritsuka's vision clears, she only sees Rem. He lies to her that her attackers ran off and he notices that she is trembling. He squats down in front of her and he comments on a certain fragrance which he later brushes off. When Rem sees Ritsuka's overnight bag, he decides to take her back to his mansion. While riding in Rem's limousine, Ritsuka tells him what had happened earlier on; her house being ransacked, her mother's disappearance, and almost being abducted by Jek and his minions. When Ritsuka mentions the "grimoire" Rem asks her what she knows of it. Ritsuka explains that her deceased grandfather was a student of demons and vampires, and that the "grimoire" is a book of magic said to be very powerful, so that's why she knows. They arrive at Rem's mansion to continue their discussion. He tells Ritsuka that the reason why her family might've been targeted was; the "grimoire" is hidden in her house. Rem explains that there are devil worshippers which might've been the cause of this unrest. He also tells her that he'll inform the police, saying that the police will listen to the Kaginuki's. Ritsuka thanks him for his help, but he tells her to not think that he's doing it for her sake. Rem tells her that he's only helping her in order to maintain the peace within their school. Rem leaves to contact the police and Ritsuka is left alone in the room feeling a bit upset until she hears a barking sound. She looks down and spots a pomeranian (Roen) by her feet. She squats down and asks Roen where he came from, but he only holds out his paw and Ritsuka bundles him into her arms. Even though Roen's company slightly cheered her up, Ritsuka still feels a bit upset about what had happened earlier on as she stares out through the window. The episode ends here. Category:Media Category:Plot